familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Hamilton County, Indiana
Hamilton County is a county located in the U.S. state of Indiana. 2010 United States Census recorded a population of 274,569. The county seat is Noblesville. Hamilton County's roots are in agriculture. However after World War II, Indianapolis grew north and the county developed as a suburb. Many farm fields have been replaced over the past couple decades by both residential and commercial development. Today, the county is one of the fastest-growing counties in the nation. According to 2007 estimates by the U.S. Census, the County's population jumped from an estimated 182,740 in 2000 to 261,661 in 2007, 30% of the state's total population increase from between 2000 and 2007. It is the fastest growing county in Indiana out of 92. In 2006, Hamilton County was the 18th fastest-growing county in the nation (out of 3,141) based on census estimates between 2000 and 2005. In 2008, it was the 23rd fastest-growing county in the nation based on census estimates between 2000 and 2007. Recently, Hamilton County surpassed St. Joseph County in population, making it the fourth most populous in the state. In 2010, Hamilton County was home to 3 of the state's 20 largest cities and towns. Carmel (4th), Fishers (5th), and Noblesville (11th). Geist and Morse Reservoirs are two man-made lakes in Hamilton County that offer residents and visitors recreational opportunities, such as boating, fishing and waterfront living. Today, Hamilton County is often called the playground of Indianapolis as many parks, museums, venues and recreational spots have become very popular amongst Indianapolis residents. The median household income of Hamilton County is more than $82,000, making it the most affluent county in Indiana.Census.gov In June 2008 Hamilton County was named America's Best Place to Raise a Family by Forbes.com due to its strong economy, affordable living, top ranked schools, and close proximity to Indianapolis. History The land containing Hamilton County was brought into the possession of the United States by the Treaty of St. Mary's in 1818. William Conner was the first white settler in the county. In the summer of 1822, after realizing there were enough settlers in the area, Conner and other settlers applied to the Indiana Legislature for a charter authorizing them to become a separate and independent county under Indiana law. The application was presented to the Legislature at the 1822-23 session and the act was passed and approved by the Governor on January 8, 1823. The act took effect on the first Monday in April (April 7), 1823. The County Commissioners first met on May 5, 1823 at the house of William Conner. Conner's house would also serve as the County Circuit Court. The county was named after Alexander Hamilton, the first secretary of the treasury. Climate and weather }} In recent years, average temperatures in Noblesville have ranged from a low of in January to a high of in July, although a record low of was recorded in January 1994 and a record high of was recorded in July 1954. Average monthly precipitation ranged from in January to in May. Government The county executive body is filled by the Board of County Commissioners. The Board of County Commissioners consists of three Commissioners representing the three commissioner districts. District 1 consists of Carmel and Clay Township. District 2 consists of Fishers, Noblesville, Delaware Township, and Noblesville Township. District 3 consists of Adams Township, Fall Creek Township, Jackson Township, Washington Township, Wayne Township, White River Township, Arcadia, Atlanta, Cicero, Sheridan and Westfield. The current County Commissioners are: * Christine Altman - District 1 * Steven C. Dillinger - District 2 * Steven A. Holt - District 3 The county's finances are managed by the County Council, which consists of seven members, four elected by district and three elected at-large. District 1 consists of parts of Clay Township. District 2 consists of Delaware, Fall Creek and Wayne Townships. District 3 consists of Noblesville, Jackson and White River Townships. District 4 consists of parts of Clay Township, Adams and Washington Townships. The current members of the County Council are: * Meredith Carter - District 1 * Judy Levine- District 2 * Steve Schwartz1 - District 3 * John Hiatt - District 4 * Brad Beaver - Council member at large * Jim Belden - Council member at large * Rick McKinney - Council member at large Hamilton County is part of Indiana's 5th congressional district; Indiana Senate districts 20, 21, 28, 29 and 30; and Indiana House of Representatives districts 29, 32, 35, 36, 38, 39, 86, 87 and 88. Politics The county is located in Indiana's 5th congressional district, which has a Cook Partisan Voting Index of R+20 and has been represented by Dan Burton for over 25 years. Hamilton County has been won by every Republican presidential candidate since Charles Evans Hughes in 1916. In 1912, Democrat candidate Woodrow Wilson had carried the county with a 3.06% majority over its Republican opponent William Taft.David Leip's Presidential Atlas (Maps for Indiana by election) Results prior to 1960 available through subscription only Although Barack Obama got only 38.45% of Hamilton County's vote during the 2008 election, it is the highest percentage a Democrat presidential candidate has been able to get for this county since Franklin D. Roosevelt in 1936 (who himself had also lost the county). Hamilton County's loyalty for the Republican Party is not limited to presidential elections. The county regularly reject Democrats in gubernatorial and senatorial races, usually by giving the Republican candidate some the state's highest percentage results. Even US senator Evan Bayh, in spite of his landslide victories in 1998 and 2004, had failed to carry Hamilton County in either election. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 98.81%) is land and (or 1.19%) is water. Major highways * Interstate 69 * Interstate 465 * U.S. Route 31 * U.S. Route 421 * Indiana State Road 19 * Indiana State Road 32 * Indiana State Road 37 * Indiana State Road 38 * Indiana State Road 47 Adjacent counties * Tipton County (North) * Madison County (East) * Hancock County (Southeast) * Marion County (South) * Boone County (West) * Clinton County (Northwest) Cities and towns *Arcadia *Atlanta *Carmel *Cicero *Fishers *Noblesville *Sheridan *Westfield Townships *Adams *Clay *Delaware *Fall Creek *Jackson *Noblesville *Washington *Wayne *White River Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 182,740 people, 65,933 households, and 50,834 families residing in the county. The population density was 459 people per square mile (177/km²). There were 69,478 housing units at an average density of 175 per square mile (67/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 94.38% White, 1.54% Black or African American, 0.17% Native American, 2.44% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 0.54% from other races, and 0.90% from two or more races. 1.59% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 26.3% were of German, 13.0% American, 12.5% English and 11.2% Irish ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 65,933 households out of which 43.70% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 67.50% were married couples living together, 7.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 22.90% were non-families. 18.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 5.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.75 and the average family size was 3.16. In the county the population was spread out with 30.80% under the age of 18, 5.60% from 18 to 24, 34.90% from 25 to 44, 21.20% from 45 to 64, and 7.50% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 34 years. For every 100 females there were 96.80 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $71,026, and the median income for a family was $80,239 (these figures had risen to $81,297 and $93,900 respectively as of a 2007 estimate ). Males had a median income of $56,638 versus $34,807 for females. The per capita income for the county was $33,109. About 2.00% of families and 2.90% of the population were below the poverty line, including 2.80% of those under age 18 and 3.80% of those age 65 or over. Based on information from the 2000 Census, Hamilton County was the wealthiest county in the Midwest by terms of median income. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Hamilton County, Indiana References * * * * * External links *Hamilton County Government *Hamilton County Convention and Visitors Bureau Category:Hamilton County, Indiana Category:Counties of Indiana Category:Established in 1823 Category:Indianapolis metropolitan area